Reunion
by Dollop-o-Daisy
Summary: "Every inch of his body ached, but the biggest ache was the one to be in her arms as quickly as possible." Everyone's done their own version of Aang and Katara's reunion after the war, and I couldn't stop myself from doing my own. Starting from them longing for each other, and going on until they finally have time alone to clear some air.
1. Yearning

Everyone and their mother have done their own take on Aang and Katara's reunion after the war, but I just had to do my own. The idea's been stuck in my head for far too long.

This will be split into three chapters, and is obviously Kataang. PLEASE enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**1. Yearning**

"_**Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula."**_

"_**It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"**_

"_**Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to."**_

_He has to._

He has to.

Those words echo through her head for about the hundredth time that evening. She realises that she's convincing herself as opposed to Zuko this time, and that his own words are also ringing in her ears, causing a severe headache to her already pained mind.

What if he DOES lose? The thought is too much for her to bear, but she just can't push it out of her brain. It gnaws down on her very soul, her very being, and goes as far as forcing her to wonder what she _would_ do without him.

Without him, the world wouldn't make sense. Without him, it would stop turning completely. Without him, she'd be lost, forever. What would she do? How could she go on? She wouldn't want to, a world without him isn't a world at all.. it'd just be emptiness. Wasted space.

As would she.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice cut into her painful thoughts and temporarily scattered them, which she was thankful for. She was pulled back into their current situation: both sat on the steps of the palace entrance, recently having defeated Azula and eagerly awaiting the others' safe return and good news. She would wait forever if she had to.

"Hm?" she answered, looking to him in a slight daze.

"Why are you crying?"

These words surprised her, and she touched her fingertips to her cheek, surprised to discover it was moist with stray tears and that her throat was heavy with a thick lump. She swallowed it down and closed her eyes, allowing a few more to fall through her lashes.

"I guess I'm just worried," she replied weakly. Zuko nodded in silent understanding, making her realise how grateful she was that he was there with her. He'd risked his life for her after taking Azula's lighting bolt before it could reach her. So all she could feel for him was pure gratitude and appreciation. Plus he was good company.

"Me too." His voice was soft and strained, and she realised that she wasn't the only one missing her dear friends. They were his friends too, and the realisation almost made her feel selfish. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, but it was very weak and forced.

"How's your chest?" she asked, changing the subject and referring to his bandaged lightning wound.

"Painful," he replied simply, wincing as he shifted his position. "But at least I'm alive. Thanks to you."

The sincerity in his voice rang clear, and her smile became a bit more genuine. "You really think I'd let Azula take anyone else from me?" she asked, her voice slightly dark. "She cut Aang down right in front of my eyes.." They automatically shut as she relived the agonising memory. Watching him fall, completely lifeless.. it was one of the most terrifying moments of her life.

"If it hadn't been for the spirit water, I don't know if I could've brought him back."

"It's just a good thing you didn't waste it on me then, isn't it?" Zuko asked with a dark chuckle.

Katara didn't really know what to say to that, because it was true, even though she didn't really like the way he put it._ Everything _had gone wrong that day: from Zuko's betrayal to Aang's downfall to the fall of Ba Sing Se. It had been one of the worst days of her life, and it was only Aang's lucky revival that had made it worth living through.

"I'm glad you didn't though," he said, realising how difficult his words were to respond to. Katara nodded, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap, clinging to each other with silent desperation. How she wished it was Aang's fingers she was touching as opposed to her own. How she missed his touch.

How she missed _him_.

She had gone silent again, and Zuko wished he could comfort her properly. He wasn't very good at these kind of social situations (then again, he wasn't very good at _most_ social situations..) and he'd recently discovered how much he hated seeing his friends in pain.

"They'll come back, Katara. They'll make it. Aang will find a way to defeat my father, and he'll come back with Sokka and Suki and Toph." She looked at him with her wide oceanic eyes, a glimmer of hope visible within them. "Don't give up on them. And don't give up on _him_. He needs you now more than ever, and he needs you to be strong. Okay?"

Taking in what he'd said, Katara nodded slowly, touching the pendant on her mother's necklace as a natural reflex. "Okay," she replied in a quiet raspy voice. He was right, Aang did need her. She just wished she could be there for him physically as opposed to in spirit, but she knew she had to remain hopeful. It was what they all deserved.

It was what _he _deserved.

* * *

The sea seemed to go on forever. It was as endless as his restless mind, and despite the aching of his entire body he just could not sit still. He stood at the window, the view never changing, and he stopped himself from asking when they'd get there in fear of being even more annoying as he'd already asked too many times.

But he was just so _worried_. He hadn't seen her in days, and all he knew was that she was facing Azula with Zuko.

Azula... the very same woman who had struck him down and succeeded. The very same woman who had almost completely taken him away from the world that had needed him so badly.

Who had almost completely taken him away from _her_.

He loved her. Every fibre of his being knew that, and had known it for a long time. His feelings had only grown and blossomed over time, and now all he could do was wish and hope and pray that somehow she was alright. That she was waiting for him with her warmth and beauty and purity and wonder to welcome him back to her where he belonged.

Sokka and Suki were quietly conversing every now and again as the Water Tribe warrior steered the airship, using Suki as a support due to his broken leg. They switched every now and again while Toph sat opposite the airbender, quietly alone with her thoughts. She had been with the couple for most of the journey, but it seemed her previous efforts had taken a toll on her, and she was taking a well deserved rest.

Aang turned and strode to the front of the ship, grabbing Sokka's telescope and looking through the broken glass of the window, desperately trying to find SOME sign of the Fire Nation.

Sokka and Suki exchanged a look, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"I'm worried about her too, Aang," Sokka said softly, causing the Avatar to lower the contraption and turn to look at him. "She's my younger sister, how could I not be? But remember, she has Zuko, and you know as well as I do how tough she is."

"I know," Aang replied in a quiet voice. Suki placed a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her. "Don't be so nervous, Aang. I'm sure she's waiting for you right now," she said warmly, and the thought caused Aang's heart to jump with hope. Just the image of her waiting for him to return to her.. it stirred new undiscovered feelings from deep within, and made him all the more eager to reach their destination.

Considering he had been worrying about her for the majority of the trip, actually thinking about her waiting for him sparked a newfound hope inside him. He had her to return to, and that's what mattered. That's what he had to focus on.

"Besides, she needs to heal her dear old big brother's leg!" Sokka exclaimed, and Suki rolled her eyes affectionately. It was a gesture Aang had gotten very used to after observing the couple, and he found it ever so amusing and endearing. A quiet laugh escaped him, but he immediately regretted it when it hurt his chest. He grunted in pain and held it, instantly catching the couple's concerned attention.

"Aang, seriously, go sit back down. You need to get your rest," said Sokka.

"We'll wake you as soon as we reach the island, don't worry," Suki said in agreement. Aang nodded reluctantly and limped back to where Toph was sitting, taking a seat next to her.

He was taken by surprise when she took hold of his arm and gave it a squeeze. Such affection wasn't usually her style, so there was no doubt he appreciated it.

"Since you're all beaten up I can't exactly give you my normal punch of love, so this'll have to do." She said with a smirk. Aang smiled, enjoying the gentle sensation of her usually rough fingers against his skin. Like Suki's hand on his shoulder, such simple gestures really meant the world to him.

"I know how much you miss Katara," she said gently, feeling his heartbeat automatically speed up through his arm when she said her name. No matter who's lips it came from, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "I miss her too. And believe it or not, I actually miss Zuko as well."

Aang nodded. While he was less worried about Zuko, the worry for him was still there. He was his friend too, and while he knew he was more prepared to fight his insane sister, things could still go wrong.

"But I'm sure they're just fine. Katara can handle just about anything, you know that better than anyone."

Of course he did, it was one of the many things he admired about her the most. One of the many things he l_oved_ about her the most. After everything she'd been through, she was so amazingly strong and durable. It was beyond admirable, she really inspired him.

"And Zuko knows what he's doing. Together they make a pretty unstoppable team, don't you think? They won't let anything happen to each other. You keep them hopeful, it's one of the things you're best at."

Her words touched him deeply, and reminded him of when Katara had told him something similar when the two had been alone in a cave during a vicious thunderstorm. It had comforted him then, and it comforted him now. Knowing he gave people hope.. it was one of his main drives: why he kept going. He owed them all for abandoning them for far too long, and he was going to make it up to them.

"Thanks Toph," was all he managed to say, and he just wished he could express his gratitude further. "Don't mention it," she replied, releasing his arm and dropping her hands in her crossed legs. He then pulled her into a gentle hug, and she returned it, holding onto him and rubbing his back. "They'll be okay. You'll see," she said softly, truly believing her words. And helping him to believe in them, too.

They'll be okay. He would return to them, and they would be waiting for him.

_She_ would be waiting for him.

* * *

And she was. She was restless: yearning for him to return to her, anxiously pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. Zuko was half-watching her, half lost in his own twisted thoughts. He was also worrying about their friends' safe return, as well as worrying and wondering about Mai. Hopefully her uncle would manage to get her out of prison.. and if not, he would do it himself. He owed her that much, and so much more.

Katara finally stopped in her tracks, realising she was only making herself feel more tired. But she just couldn't help it.. she was longing for him. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was like half of her heart had escaped her chest and travelled far across the ocean, leaving her feeling bare and incomplete.

The stark realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. It didn't just feel like it.. it was exactly how it was. Half of her heart _was_ on the other side of the ocean, taking the form of a boy who had changed everything.

She loved him. Of course she loved him. It was so obvious.. how could she possibly not? She knew how he felt about her, and while her feelings hadn't always been clear to her they were certainly more than clear now.

The reason she'd been so confused before was all from the fear of losing him. The war had been the thing they'd all had to focus on, especially Aang. They couldn't allow themselves to be distracted.

But now, there was no confusion. She was lost and incomplete without him. She needed him back so she could feel whole again.

Doing as Zuko had said, she kept him in her thoughts, wishing for him to come back to her.

"_I'm waiting for you. Don't be too much longer, I can hardly cope without you. I'm here, and I love you. My heart is with you, guiding you back to me. Please hurry._"

She turned and went back up the steps to return to her seat next to Zuko, sitting her elbow on her knee and resting her face in her hand. Zuko looked to her, an almost surprised expression on his face.

"You look like you just had an epiphany," he said in a slightly amused voice. He knew the sensation all too well.

"You could call it that," she replied with a slight smile, enjoying this suddenly unlocked feeling within her chest. It was warm and electric, and made her feel _alive_. Of course she was still worried, but she would vigilantly stay hopeful despite these worries.

"Well, care to tell me what it was?" he asked, shifting slightly and holding onto his wound, not taking her eyes off her.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she stared up at the darkening sky.

"I love him," was all she said, sitting up straight and closing her eyes, hugging her torso with her arms and sighing softly.

Of course Zuko instantly knew who she was talking about. He smirked and leaned back slightly, turning his own eyes skyward.

"You should tell him," he said. "I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

Katara thought about that for a moment. How would she tell him? It was something she'd never had to do or deal with before, and just thinking about it was embarrassing her.

"I will when the time is right," she said, playing with her hair absent-mindedly, her face still hot. "He kind of has to come back first."

"I'm sure he will," said Zuko knowingly, still smiling. He usually wasn't so optimistic, and he was surprising even himself. "They all will. And then you can tell him."

"Okay," she said with a slight chuckle, staring at her feet and smiling bashfully. The warmth filling her body and increasing the speed of her heart was continuing to fill her with hope, and she would keep him securely in her thoughts until he returned to her.

Because she loved him, and she needed him back as soon as possible.

"_Please, Aang. Hurry.._"

* * *

"Aang! Toph!" came Sokka's voice suddenly, instantly getting the young airbender's attention. He had almost been dozing off next to Toph, who was quickly getting to her feet and running over to the steering wheel. Aang airbent himself from his uncomfortable seat and rushed over to them, wasting no time in looking right out the front window.

Sure enough, the island holding the Fire Nation was coming into view. The biggest smile appeared on Aang's face, and excitement rose up inside of him.

"Finally," he muttered in relief. Toph stood next to Sokka, letting him lean on her as Suki took full control of the wheel. "From all the excitement going on, I'm guessing we're getting close to the Fire Nation?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sure are," Sokka replied, grinning. "Isn't it funny how we're actually looking FORWARD to getting to the capital city now? Last time we were totally dreading it."

"Last time we were going there for battle. This time, we're going there for celebration," Aang said softly, revelling in his words.

"Well I wasn't. I was too busy being stuck in a Fire Nation prison," Suki said dryly with a pout, slight amusement in her voice even though she sounded disappointed. The Boiling Rock had not been a pleasant experience for her, and she would've much preferred fighting alongside her friends.

"True, but at least you're coming with us for celebrating as opposed to invading." Sokka said with a shrug, and Suki nodded in happy agreement.

"Honestly, feel glad you weren't with us during the invasion. It was _not_ a fun day," Toph muttered, remembering their defeat bitterly. They had been completely evaded by the Fire Lord. But now Aang had brought him down, so there was no need to dwell on it anymore.

They left the sea behind them as they drew closer to the volcano, gracefully gliding into the awaiting crater. There was an eerie calmness to it, and Suki guided it downwards as they all began looking for their friends.

"Can anyone see her? Where is she? Is she okay?" Aang asked desperately, leaning over the window sill and trying to spot Katara with the telescope, his heart still full of anxiety.

"I'm sure she's just fine Twinkle Toes, calm down. You're starting to make ME nervous," Toph groaned. At the same time she didn't really blame him though, especially considering she had a good idea of how much he loved the waterbender.

"Take 'er towards the palace, Suki. I'm pretty sure that's where they would've challenged Azula and kicked her sorry flamey butt," Sokka said eagerly as the Kyoshi warrior obeyed his request.

Aang set down the telescope, watching through the large window crack as they sailed towards the palace. It was right in the centre, looming and obvious, smoke trailing up from the courtyard. The sky was bleak and covered in coal-covered clouds, but they still managed to fly towards it safely.

So close now. So close to her. Aang inhaled deeply as he watched the palace come closer to them: his heart heavy in his throat. He attempted swallowing it down, but it just wanted to burst.. _he_ just wanted to burst.

"_I'm coming, Katara._"


	2. Collide

This chapter has been updated! Just fixed a few errors and added/replaced a few things so it'd make more sense. Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Collide**

"Katara, look!"

The girl was distracted from her limp hands and instantly lifted her head, looking to where Zuko was pointing in the sky. She took a breath and squinted, spotting something coming down towards them despite the sky's darkness. It appeared to be an airship, gliding downwards at an agonisingly slow speed. Her heart stopped and her mouth fell open, and she was immediately on her feet.

"Do you.. do you think it's them?" she asked in a quiet voice. Her arms were trembling and her stomach felt heavy, and she was filled with unbelievable anxiousness and excitement. It almost made her feel nauseous.

"It'd better be," Zuko replied bluntly, also getting his feet and making his awkward way down the steps as she quickly followed him. "Otherwise me and you need to be ready for another battle."

Katara didn't want to think like that. She didn't want anymore battles, she just wanted them to return to her safely: for them to be okay. For _him_ to be okay.

There was no way the Fire Lord was successful. Aang had defeated him, and was coming back to her with their friends. She kept telling herself that, repeating it inside her dizzy head. She clenched her hands into fists as they hung loosely at her sides, hoping it'd stop her from trembling so much. Of course it didn't, and only made things worse.

Soon the ship was descending into the courtyard, and Katara's heart was beating so hard and so fast against her ribcage that she was worried it'd burst right out. She could hear it echoing through her head, and could barely think straight because of it.

Finally it landed right in the centre. Time seemed to stop, and all Katara could hear was the heavy slow pulsating of her heart drowning out all other sounds.

She found herself slowly walking towards the airship, the beating only growing more rapid as the ramp lowered and a figure walked down it slowly. She felt like she was dreaming: she was shaking so much as a dizzying silence filled the area, only fuelling her wild anticipation.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_It was him._

"Katara!"

"AANG!"

Wasting absolutely no more time, she immediately began running up to him, desperate to remove any remaining distance between them. The world clicked into place, and it made sense to her again. He was alive, and he was here.

He was _here_.

He had been eager to get to the ground ever since he had spotted her on the palace steps. Now that he was finally out of the ship, he instantly began running towards her as she did the same. Every inch of his body ached, but the biggest ache was the one to be in her arms as quickly as possible.

Finally the two collided, and despite his pain, Aang lifted her into the air and spun her around, causing her to squeal and laugh with delight. He brought her down to earth and wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him, tears pushing through her lashes and pouring down her cheeks. She buried her face into the space between his neck and shoulder, clinging to his skin, inhaling his scent and still trying to fathom that he was actually there and that he was okay.

He couldn't stop the tears either. They overflowed down his face as he held her as tightly as he possibly could, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you.. so much," she said in a quiet choked voice. His brows knitted together as he crushed her to him, removing any remaining space between them to the best of his ability.

"I missed you, too. You have no idea.." he whispered, stroking the back of her head with his hand. "I was so worried about you, I'm so glad you're okay."

"You too," she said with a loud sniff, taking a step back to look at him while still holding on. She was reluctant to do so, but she just _needed_ to see him. Their expressions were serious as they looked deep into each other's shimmering tear-filled eyes, studying each other, making sure they were real and not just some cruel illusion.

There was no doubt that what they were feeling right now wasn't real. They smiled at each other then, their faces now filled with pride and relief. They embraced again before pulling apart as the others began making their way off the ship.

"Sokka! Suki, Toph!" Katara exclaimed happily, running up to them. Aang watched her with a smile before Zuko approached him, and the two shared a quick relieved hug.

Toph was the first to reach Katara, as Sokka was leaning against Suki as he limped down the ramp. The blind earthbender greeted her with a powerful hug, and Katara held her close despite her breath almost being knocked out of her.

"I really missed you, Katara," Toph said softly, her voice quivering slightly. "I missed you too, Toph. I'm so glad you're safe," Katara said tenderly, kissing her friend's forehead. She then broke the hug and looked to her brother and his girlfriend, meeting them both with a tight hug.

"We're so glad to see you, Katara!" Suki exclaimed. "You too," she replied, taking a step back and smiling at them both, looking at Sokka's raised bandaged leg and going to the other side of him to offer extra support. "I'm glad that's the worst of the casualties," she said with relief, and Sokka glared at her.

"Oh gee, I sure am glad that my broken leg is _such_ a huge relief to you," he muttered sarcastically. Katara rolled her eyes. "It's better than any of you being dead! I'll give you a healing session soon, don't worry."

They all met at the bottom of the ramp after the individual reunions. Katara still had a hold of Sokka, and Aang instantly hurried over to stand beside her.

"What happened to _you_?" Sokka asked, referring to Zuko's bandaged chest with his crutch.

"Azula," the prince muttered bitterly.

"He saved my life," Katara said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "She was firing a lightning bolt right at me, and Zuko took it. He risked his life for me."

Everyone's eyes were now on Zuko, full of surprise and admiration. Aang's especially. The thought of Azula shooting at the girl he loved with lightning was horrific, and if Zuko hadn't been there- … he didn't even want to think about it. Zuko caught his grateful expression and smiled.

"It was no big deal. I'm just lucky you were there to heal me," he said to Katara.

"Is that why you took her with you? So she could be your own personal healer?" Sokka muttered.

"No. I took her because she had a personal score to settle with Azula."

Katara looked at him with surprise. She didn't remember telling him this. "How did you know?"

"She took Aang down, didn't she? Right in front of you. I knew you couldn't of just let that go. You're the only person I know besides me who can hold grudges for that long.. but what she did was truly unforgivable, wasn't it?"

Aang looked at her wish surprise, and she closed her eyes tight as the bitter memory permanently engrained into her mind once again played through it. "It was," she replied darkly. She was surprised that Zuko had understood her so well, and was once again grateful that he had done.

"Oh.." Sokka said sheepishly as both Katara and Suki looked at him with irritation. Aang was still trying to fathom what he'd just heard.. he didn't realise Azula cutting him down had had that much of an effect on her.

"Where is Azula anyway?" Suki asked, and Zuko pointed to the other end of the courtyard where she was still chained to the ground. "Is she... you know...?"

"No, she's not. Katara managed to chain her to the grate. She's passed out from exhaustion."

He looked at them before looking at the airship, finally asking the question that had been bugging him since he'd seen the airship.

"What about my father? Did you kill him?" He looked to Aang with seriousness, and the Avatar shook his head. Zuko and Katara stared at him as he began explaining.

"I took his bending away. He can't hurt anyone with his fire ever again."

Katara's eyes widened, and she looked at him with such admiration. He was so amazing, and would never cease to surprise her. The fact that she had doubted him before caused her to mentally curse herself. He had been so worried about ending the Fire Lord's life, and the fact that he'd found a way around it and restored balance was just incredible.

_He_ was incredible.

"That's amazing, Aang," she said softly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"It is. Without his firebending, he's nothing," Zuko said, also trying to get his head around the information. "So where is he?"

"Tied and locked up in the back. He pretty much passed out in a puddle of his own drool. Let me tell ya, it was not pretty," Sokka muttered, pointing a thumb back in the direction of the ship.

"Right. I'll get some guards to see to him and Azula and lock them up for good."

Aang looked at him quizzically. "You can do that? Will they listen to you?"

"They're gonna have to," Zuko replied sternly. "I'm their Fire Lord now."

Everyone smiled at that. It was just so right. Everything finally fit into place, and the reality of it all set in. Aang looked at Katara lovingly, moving slightly closer to her, relishing in her presence. When he brushed against her arm accidentally, she turned to look at him, not being able to stop herself from also smiling. They looked at each other for a while, before she slowly reached down and took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers between his.

This caught him by surprise, and the feeling of her fingers softly interlocking with his sent shivers up his spine. He held her hand tightly, both of them blushing as they looked away.

"We should probably deal with them first," said Sokka. Zuko nodded in agreement. "I'll go fetch the guards. Sokka, Suki, will you join me?"

They nodded. "I'll come too," said Toph, and Zuko smiled. "I'd appreciate that," he said. "If Suki's busy keeping her limping boyfriend steady, I'll need your help with bringing my father out of the airship."

"Not a problem," said Toph, turning back towards the airship as Zuko followed.

"What can we do?" asked Katara as Sokka limped out of her grasp.

"Help, of course. We'll deal with the Fire Lord, you two go get Azula," he instructed. Katara nodded, looked at Aang for a moment who also nodded, before they turned and headed to the other end of the courtyard, still holding hands.

Sure enough she was still there in a defeated heap on the grate. "Whoah," Aang said quietly, as Katara forced herself to let go of his hand and walked over to the former princess.

"How did you do it?" he asked, genuinely curious. She was completely shackled to the ground, showing obvious signs of struggle, escape clearly impossible. She had been completely disabled, and it was extremely impressive.

"It was weird.." Katara mumbled thoughtfully, recalling the memory. "I froze us both before she had the chance to shoot electricity at me.. _again_." She smirked, but Aang's eyes only widened with shock, prompting her to quickly continue.

"I already had the chains in my hands. I melted the ice around myself so I could move, and chained her to the grate so she couldn't escape. Don't ask me how, I sort of just.. did it. I'd never done it before, so I was just lucky it worked. Waterbender's instinct I guess." She chuckled, feeling rather proud of herself due to her new discovery. Sometimes she impressed even herself. It was a very satisfying feeling.

"Wow. And you call _me_ amazing," Aang said quietly, his words causing her to blush.

She knelt next to the unconscious deranged former princess, making sure she was completely out of it. She grabbed the large chains and untied them from the ground, making sure her hands were still cuffed together. "I'm going to need your help," she said to Aang, who was already on Azula's other side.

Nodding, he grabbed one side of her while Katara grabbed the other, and they lifted her up and carried over to where the others were waiting with an unconscious Ozai. "Good job, you two," said Zuko, looking to the palace. "Let's get this over and done with."

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. They presented the defeated monarchs to the guards, explaining that they were to be locked up as soon as possible and that Zuko was to be the next ruler of the Fire Nation. That the Avatar and his friends had defeated them as well as Ozai's airship fleet, and that Ba Sing Se had been reconquered by the White Lotus.

The guards understood, and Ozai and Azula were taken away by them. Azula woke up just before, and began thrashing about and screaming, trying to escape their heavy grasp. Zuko watched her as she looked at him, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cursed him over and over again. He closed his eyes and looked away from her, knowing he didn't need to worry about her anymore. She had been defeated.

Aang looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked the firebender. Zuko looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We all have a lot of recovering to do, and I think we should start with a good night's sleep. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all said in unison. Zuko led them to the palace's spare bedrooms before heading to his own, his mind full but his body exhausted. His coronation would be in a couple of days, and he was ready for it.. after a couple of days rest, of course.

* * *

The gang stood together in the hall, embracing each other in a much needed group hug. Usually they'd include Zuko as well, but he had escaped them before they got the chance to. But they'd have plenty of other chances in the future.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Katara said once they all parted, her voice quiet.

"No kidding," Toph replied. "Everything's really going to be okay now, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aang said confidently. "Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Katara looked at him with wide, admirable eyes. There was a new maturity to him that absolutely intrigued her. He seemed so sure of himself now, and had truly grown up so much in the time that she'd known him. He was a fully realised Avatar, and her heart became overwhelmed with pride and admiration for him.

"You did great, Aang. I'm so proud of you," Sokka said with a smile. "You too, Sokka. And you, Suki, Toph, and Katara. Thank you for everything, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for all of you."

They all smiled at him, and hugged once again.

"Do you want your healing session now?" Katara asked her brother once they stood apart once again.

"Nah, do it tomorrow when we're all better rested. Suki will just have to be _extra careful_ with me tonight." He looked to his girlfriend with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes at him as a blush formed on her cheeks. Everyone else pulled a face and Katara gagged. "Too much information," she groaned, and Sokka just stuck his tongue out.

"Well with that awful mental image in my mind, I bid you all goodnight," said Toph, punching Sokka on the shoulder as she passed him. He let out a scream, causing everyone else to laugh. "Oh stop your whining, I barely touched you," she muttered, walking into the empty room he and Suki were standing in front of, giving a quick wave without turning back around.

"Night Toph," they all said, and Sokka and Suki turned to head into the room next to Toph's, wishing tired goodnight's over their shoulders.

Aang and Katara were left alone in the hall, staring awkwardly at the ground below. Both of them were reluctant to part again, but neither were brave enough to say it. Their heartbeats echoed in unknown unison throughout their entire bodies, their palms sweaty and their cheeks hot. This was the first time they had been properly alone in what felt like forever, and they were having a hard time dealing with each other's presence. It was just too much for them in the best way possible.

"So.. um.." Aang mumbled, making a pitiful attempt at breaking the silence as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand - something he did automatically whenever Katara made him feel nervous. Which was something she managed to do quite frequently.

"I guess this is goodnight," she said quietly, still not meeting his gaze. Her expression became sad as she held onto her left arm with her right hand, realising how cold her skin felt. How could he make her feel so vulnerable while making her feel like the strongest person in the whole world?

"I wish it wasn't." Aang's words caught her by surprise, and she looked at him with her wide cerulean orbs. His own silver ones were already fixated on her, his eyes serious and slightly sad. Mustering all of his courage, he took her hand in his, stroking it with his fingertips. She trembled at his touch, and let out a soft, quivering sigh.

"It doesn't have to be," she said, his own surge of courage inspiring some in herself. "Come on."


	3. Everything

I listened to Lifehouse's "Everything" a LOT while writing this chapter - particularly the live in studio version. It inspired this chapter a great deal, hence the title of it. If you want some mood music, be sure to listen to it!

This is the third and final chapter of Reunion. Don't forget to R&R - specifically that second "R". Enjoy!

* * *

**3. Everything**

She opened the door they were standing in front of, still holding onto his hand tightly. He was taken by surprise as she paused to close it behind her before she made her way over to the empty bed.

"Katara, what are you-"

"We've been apart for too long now. Don't think that I'm going to go a second longer without you after we've just been reunited."

Her firm voice was only intensifying his surprise.. not that he was complaining. Her words rang through his ears over and over again, and nervousness and excitement warmed his weak body. Thousands of questions spun through his head. What did she mean by that? What was she doing? What was she thinking – what was she _feeling_? He was hoping he'd get some answers soon, because he felt like his heart and mind were about to explode.

When they reached the bed, she dropped his hand and sat on it, and he wasted no time in sitting right next to her. It was dark so he quickly used his firebending to light a candle that was sat on the bedside table next to them. It illuminated her face beautifully, and as always he couldn't stop himself from staring.

Now that they were here, Katara didn't really know what she was supposed to do. What she was supposed to say. She longed to present her vulnerable heart to him and confess everything she felt, but she just.. couldn't. Why was it so difficult?

"Katara?" His voice broke into her scattered thoughts and pulled her to the surface. She looked at him, seeing worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. It was such a happy smile that Aang couldn't help but smile back. It was so beautiful that he forgot all of his pain and insecurity, feeling comforted by the fact that no one had that effect on him but her. Nothing could bring him hope and comfort like her smile could, and it was a lovely reminder that everything truly would be alright.

"Yes," she said. "Because you're okay."

It was true. The fact that he was alive and okay was enough for her. Her words brought the sweetest smile to his face, and he moved slightly closer to her.

The room fell silent again, before Aang broke it with a sudden loud yawn. Katara looked at him, feeling so stupid that she'd brought him in here and couldn't even speak to him properly while he was only becoming more and more tired.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him sadly. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No.. I want to stay with you," he said quietly, blushing as his eyes found her's again before quickly looking away. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a small unsure smile.

Her words comforted him, and he found himself wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her close to him. She froze up in his grasp, and he suddenly remembered her words during their awful time at the theatre, a wave of anxiousness creeping over him.

"Sorry.. is this okay?" he asked, feeling extremely embarrassed. She exhaled deeply, nodding and smiling, leaning against him and closing her eyes. Buttermoths went insane inside his stomach as he held her close to him, her head resting against his cheek. He wanted to stay with her just like this forever. It was everything he'd needed after his battle with Ozai.

She shifted slightly to look at him, taking him in once again. His arm was still around her, but he was looking at her, studying her gaze. It was so intense, and he found himself drowning in her incredible eyes.

Suddenly, they glazed over and shimmered as tears forced their way out of them. Aang's eyes widened with horror and he gently took her face in his hands, looking at her with nothing but worry.

"Katara, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked desperately, catching her tears with his thumbs and wiping them away.

"I'm sorry," she choked, her mouth quivering so much she bit down on her bottom lip. His gentle hands were an instant comfort, and she allowed herself to lean into them, looking downwards sheepishly. "I-I don't actually know. I'm just so.. overwhelmed. I just missed you so much and I'm so glad you're here, with me, where you belong. I was _so worried _about you, Aang.. I care about you so much, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you... again..."

Her eyes slowly lifted when he didn't say anything, and all she could see was him looking at her with wide unfathomable eyes, his mouth open slightly with silent shock. Had she said too much? Had she said too little? She was so desperate for him to say something, _anything_.

"Katara.." he said softly, leaning his forehead into her's, lowering his hands and placing them on her waist. "You won't lose me. I promise I'll always be here, I'll never leave you again," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly as her mouth fell open. "I missed you so much too, more than you'll ever know. You don't know how happy I am being back in your arms again... where I belong."

She sniffed loudly, his voice and his touch causing her to shiver. Usually she was the one who comforted him, but he would do all he could in his power to make sure she never cried again.

For someone so strong, she was incredibly weak.. especially around him. He pulled at her heartstrings mercilessly, and she never wanted him to stop. The fluttering of her heart was so loud and so rapid, she was sure he could hear it, and the embarrassing thought only caused it to beat harder and faster.

"I'm here now."

She nodded, a smile appearing on her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

He sat back to look at her again, and her gorgeous smile caused him to smile in return. She wiped her eyes with her fingers, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. He still had his placed firmly on her waist, allowing her to feel so very safe and secure.

"I had no idea I meant that much to you," he said in a slightly amused voice. Katara frowned.

"How couldn't you? Aang, you're my best friend.. you mean the _world_ to me, and more. I'm home when I'm with you, and I've never felt so close to another person before. You make me feel so happy and secure and.. _alive._"

Her hands raised as she spoke, her voice becoming more passionate and serious. "Please, don't doubt that.. and don't doubt _me_. You mean everything to me, you always have done. Ever since I pulled you out of that iceberg, my life changed forever.. and I wouldn't change one second of the time we've spent together. It's been the best year of my life, all thanks to you."

Silence filled the room once again after she'd spoken, and Aang was staring at her with a look of complete amazement. Had he seriously not known this? Katara felt angry at herself for not telling him sooner.

He was still quiet, trying to gather all the information he'd just heard. His cheeks burned bright red, and Katara couldn't help but find that adorable. Bravely, she reached up and touched his face with her hand, smiling at him.

"Thank you.." he mumbled weakly, wishing there was more he could say or do to express his sheer gratitude and how much her words meant to him. He touched her hand and looked at her, completely falling for her all over again.

"You're everything to me, too. You've helped me become who I am today, and everything about you is so.. _beautiful_." He breathed the word out, and now it was her turn to start blushing. "I'd be nothing without you. I'm so happy you were there waiting for me when I returned.. it was all I needed. You keep me going."

She closed her eyes, completely touched by his words. He took her hand off his face, still holding it. "I would've waited forever if I'd needed to," she said softly, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He leaned into it, his body going limp as he melted into her.

The two were silent for a short while after that, just enjoying each other's company and presence, falling more and more in love with each other. They would've happily stayed like that all night, if they weren't feeling so absolutely spent.

"We should probably sleep now," Katara said softly. Aang nodded in agreement, forcing his stiff body up off the bed and pulling the covers up, settling in and looking at Katara, wondering what she was going to do now. To his complete surprise, she got into bed beside him, cuddling up to him. Immediately his cheeks flushed bright red, matching her own, but it felt so right to them that they didn't care for very long. He pulled her close to him, holding onto her, never wanting to let go.

"Goodnight, Aang," she said contentedly, closing her eyes and relaxing into his warm embrace.

"Goodnight Katara," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, holding her softly in his hands where she belonged. They both felt so safe and complete, their hearts finally whole again.

That night they slept better than they had done in weeks. Ozai and Azula had been brought down, and Ba Sing Se would soon be free again. They had their friends and family, and they had each other. The future ahead wouldn't be easy, but they would face it together.

The world would be at peace, just as they were.

* * *

And that's it!

You guys have NO idea how hard it was not having them properly kiss or say they loved each other in this chapter. It's just my own headcanon that they didn't have a proper OFFICIAL kiss until the one outside of the Jasmine Dragon. They're meant to be at that stage where they sort of know, but it's mostly just serious skinny love.

Still, I tried to keep it as sweet and as fluffy as possible. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Once again I do not own Avatar or any of the characters in this fic. I'll just love and admire them like every other loyal fan out there.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. ;) xx


End file.
